The Return of the Alpha
by stinkycheez95
Summary: Peter Hale has somehow become an Alpha again by stealing the Hale spark. He has left Beacon Hills to start his own pack a few months ago. He plans on bringing Beacon Hills to the ground and creating it in his own image by eliminating all the supernaturals and starting over. He wants the Hale family to be the apex predators he believes they once were. Scott and friends must stop him
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Peter Hale has somehow become an Alpha again by stealing the Hale spark. He has left Beacon Hills to start his own pack a few months ago. He plans on bringing Beacon Hills to the ground and creating it in his own image by eliminating all the supernaturals and starting over. He wants the Hale family to be the apex predators he believes they once were and he will not let anyone or anything stand in his way.


	2. Chapter 1: Begin Again

**Chapter 1: Begin Again**

Now that Spring Break is over, Scott and his friends were back in Beacon Hills High School. After dealing with the Alpha Pack, the Darach, the Nogitsune and the Oni, Scott and his friends thought they deserved that break and they were glad they got one. They just had fun the entire break like teenagers should by going to parties, raves, bonfires and just hanging out with each other. They all were secretly worrying about many things about themselves, their own lives and each other.

Scott, being an Alpha now is worried about losing control and becoming a monster like Peter. Stiles is worried about Malia and his friends, he's still dealing with the psychological repercussions of all the things he did when he was possessed by the Nogitsune. Derek is worried about Scott and he's wondering about his role in Beacon Hills now that he's a beta and Scott's an Alpha. Lydia is still trying to figures out her abilities as a Banshee and how she can help her friends. Kira is wondering where she stands with Scott and her abilities as a Thunder Kitsune. Malia is worried about learning control, hurting Stiles and getting back into society. Isaac is still trying to cope with Allison's death that night at Eichen house after she was stabbed by an Oni, so he left for France with Chris Argent. Cora is living with Derek in his loft and Jackson is still in London trying to figure out the mystery of his parents and his family history. Erica and Boyd have left Beacon Hills to start a new life.

Little did any of them know that they were about to face an old enemy, who's better than ever before, Peter Hale.


	3. Chapter 2: Getting Better

**Chapter 2: Getting Better**

In Math class, Stiles, Malia and Lydia are listening to Ms. Fleming teach. Malia doesn't understand Algebra and she hates math because everyone seems to understand it but her. She is far behind everyone else due to being a coyote for 9 years, but she works hard to catch up and Stiles helps her with schoolwork every night. Lydia is still saddened by Aiden's death but she is glad to Ethan decided to stay and be with Danny. She likes Stiles and she wants to get close to him again, but she doesn't want to ruin his relationship with Malia. The bell rings and class is over.

After school, Scott and Stiles are teaching Malia control because of the upcoming full moon. She's learning quite fast and they give her tips. They tell her to find an anchor and she quickly replies that her anchor is Stiles while Scott says that he is now his own anchor. She has learned how to release and retract her claws at will and has learned to control her transformation except for on the full moon. Scott and Stiles tell Malia that they will help her on the full moon, but she wonders if Stiles will be okay. Stiles secretly wonders if it is him that will hurt anyone else.

Kira has decided to learn more about herself as a Kitsine by learning from her mother. Noshiko tells her that she has to feel the electricity in her body and let it flow out, effectively unleashing it and controlling it. Noshiko tells Kira that it could take years to master. Kira attempts to turn on a lamp by touching a lightbulb and using electricity. Her eyes glow orange and she uses her power to make the lightbulb flicker, much to her and Noshiko's delight. Noshiko asks Kira why she wants to stay in Beacon Hills and Kira says that she finally has friends and she wants to help them protect Beacon Hills and everyone in it. Kira says she fits in and belong here much to her mother and father's surprise.

Lydia was out shopping and spending time with her mother. They talk about the normal things, like boys and school. Lydia's mother does not know that Lydia has secretly been going to Eichen house to learn more about her abilities as a Banshee from fellow Banshee Meredith. She can never stay too long because Brunski makes her leave. Lydia decides to ask her mom what she knew about Eichen House. Lydia's mom says that it is a mental insitution that is expensive. Lydia asks how she knew it was expensive. Mrs. Martin tells Lydia that Lydia's grandmother was an Eichen House patient. She says that she was in there because she said she heard things, like voices all the time. Lydia then begins to wonder if being a Banshee is hereditary and runs in the family.

Derek, in his loft has accepted the fact that he is once again a Beta and he just wants to help and teach everyone now, but, he is wondering about Peter. He finds it very strange that he just disappeared right after he stole the Hale Alpha spark from Derek. He knows he has plans that are not good for anyone in Beacon Hills and he is angry at Peter and wants to stop him, but he is also happy that Cora is healthy and safe now. He knows that something terrible is coming but he doesn't know what he can do to help stop it.

Everyone's lives seem to be good and getting back to normal, but not for long because it is Beacon Hills after all.


	4. Chapter 3: Bad Moon Rising

**Chapter 3: Bad Moon Rising**

In an unknown location, a young man no older than 20 is pumping gas at a gas station. It's dark and the air is silent with the full moon being in a few days. The man hears something on the other side of his car. He is scared and cautious as he walks around his car to see what it is. He doesn't see anything but then suddenly, he is attacked and bitten by a mysterious figure. The figure's eyes glow a seering red as he tells his new bitten wolf that he is now a beta of his pack and has no choice but to obey. Roaring at his frightened Beta, the Alpha tells him to come with him, to which the beta obeys out of fear and confusion as to what just happened.

In Derek's loft, everyone is there because Derek texted them all to come, he needs to talk to them. Derek tells them all to be careful of Peter because he has plans for Beacon Hills now that he is an Alpha and they are not good for anyone. He explains to them that if Peter is going to try to do something bad in Beacon Hills, it's going to be on the next full moon because it's no normal full moon. Scott asks him what he means and Derek says it's a Blood Moon. When asked what a Blood Moon is and how it's different, Derek explains that the moon becomes red and it makes werewolves very bloodthirsty and hard to control. Werewolves will have a great urge to kill anything living that they can find if they don't have good control. It makes all werecreatures more powerful and it has a greater influence and effect on Alphas, making them even more powerful than on a normal full moon.

"That's when Peter will be his strongest ever", Derek says.

"But, that's when you will also be the strongest you've ever been Scott", Derek says.

"How do you know all of this Derek", Scott says.

"You'd be surprised at what I know Scott", Derek says.

"Wait, more death?", Stiles says with confusion.

"Yes, unfortunately", Derek says.

"Should I bring my bat?", Stiles says.

"Sure, if it's wrapped in wolf's bane", Cora says.

"So what're we gonna do?", Scott says worried.

"We have a couple days, so we have to prepare and come up with a plan", Derek says.

"Let's do this", Scott says.


	5. Chapter 4: Planning the Impossible

**Chapter 4: Planning the Impossible**

Still in Derek's loft, everyone begins formulating the plan to take down Peter Hale.

"So how exactly are we going to stop Peter Hale...again?", Stiles says.

"With all the help we can get", Derek says.

"This is gonna be get bad, isn't it?", Scott says.

"When is it ever not?", Lydia says.

Just then Danny shows up with Ethan by his side.

"What are you guys doing here?", Stiles says.

"Don't worry, Danny knows about the supernatural", Ethan says.

"What, since when!", Scott says.

"For as long as I can remember", Danny says.

"I want to help anyway I can", Danny says.

"Good, you, Lydia and Stiles go warn everyone of what's about to happen, warn Melissa, Scott's dad, Sheriff Stilinski, and get them to help", Derek says.

"I'm going with Stiles!", Malia says.

"Bring them into this and they might die", Scott says.

"They might die anyway", Derek says.

Stiles, Lydia, Malia and Danny then leave to warn others.

"Scott, you're the strongest of us all and you will be fighting Peter", Derek says.

"I don't have complete control", Scott says.

"You might not need it against Peter, besides control is overrated", Derek says.

Scott looks at everyone around him, scared to hurt them.

"Peter will be here very soon", Derek says.

"Do you think he has a pack", Cora says.

"I think it's safe to say he has a large pack", Derek says.

"Well then maybe we need a large pack of our own", Kira says.

"She's right we need more help", Scott says.

"I'll make some calls", Derek says.

"In the meantime, go home, rest, do whatever you gotta do and get prepared, I'll text you when I need you", Derek says.

"Alright, be safe", Scott says.

Scott hugs and kisses Kira and takes her home, while Ethan drives himself home. They wait for the next move.


	6. Chapter 5: A Grave Warning

**Chapter 5: A Grave Warning**

Stiles, Malia, Lydia and Danny are all in Stiles jeep driving to to the Beacon Hills hospital, trying to get there as fast as they can. Stiles has still not told Malia that Peter is her biological father and he's waiting for the right time. They are all wondering how Danny knows about the supernatural. They are all surprising kind of quiet considering what's going on. Malia decides to ask what's on everyones minds and ask Danny how he knows about the supernatural.

"Hey you, how do you know about the supernatural?", Malia says.

"I've known for a while now, I always had my suspicions considering all the crazy, unexplainable stuff that happens around here. I've seen things and have experienced strange things in this town and I did research and put 2 and 2 together. I believe my family is involved in it. My last name means heveanly moonlight, besides Beacon Hills has had a long hitory of strange, unexplainable things, so being a town of supernatural makes the most sense.", Danny says.

"That still doesn't explain things very well", Stiles says.

"I will explain another time", Danny says.

"Okay we're here", Stiles says.

Now at the hospital, the four teenagers get out of the jeep and hurry into the hospital. They ask the front desk where Melissa Mccall is and they say on Floor 5. The teens hurry over to the nearest elevator and wait for it to open. Once open, they get in the elevator and Stiles pushes the button for Floor 5. When they get out they hurry to find Melissa Mccall, while a mysterious girl is watching them. They see her coming out of room 510 and go to her, yelling for her.

"Melissa!", Stiles says.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?", Melissa says.

"We have to tell you something", Stiles says.

"Oh god, what is it now, can't I have a break", Melissa says.

"Peter Hale is coming back to Beacon Hills soon", Stiles says.

"I thought he left months ago after he became an Alpha again", Melissa says.

"Yeah well he's coming back in a few days to bring all the supernaturals in Beacon Hills down and anyone who gets in his way. He's building a big pack and bringing it to Beacon Hills to help him in a few days on the Blood Moon", Stiles says.

"Blood Moon?", Melissa says.

"It's a full moon where it makes all were creatures way more powerful and deadly", Stiles says.

"Oh that's just great, is Scott okay, where is he?"

"Scott's fine, he's with Kira", Stiles says.

"Okay good", Melissa says.

"Just stay safe in 2 days and put the hospital on lockdown if you have to", Stiles says.

"Okay Stiles", Melissa says.

The kids then hurry to the police station to warn Papa Stiliski, Scott's dad and Parrish. The teens get in the jeep and hurry off to the police station. Once there they find Stiles dad and Parrish doing paperwork and Scott's dad is nowhere to be found.

"Dad", Stiles says.

"Stiles, why are you here, what's going on?", Sheriff says.

"I have something important to tell you, Parrish and Scott's dad", Stiles says.

"Well Scott's dad is not here, but is this a supernatural something?", Sheriff says.

"Where's Scott's dad?", Stiles says.

"He left early to talk to Scott about something at home", Sheriff says.

"Okay well you and Parrish need to know this now", Stiles says.

The four teens and Sheriff Stilinski go into the Sheriff's office.

"Hey Parrish, get in here", Sheriff says.

Parrish comes in and shuts the door, "What's going on?"

"These four have something important we need to hear now", Sheriff says.

"Okay what is it?", Parrish says.

"Okay well Peter Hale is coming back to Beacon Hills soon to kill all the supernaturals in Beacon Hills and anyone who stands in his way.", Stiles says.

"Why would he want to do that?", Sheriff says.

"I don't know, maybe because he's Peter Hale and he's a bad guy", Stiles says.

"We can't let him do this", Parrish says.

"He will be making his move in 2 days, so be prepared by then, spread the police force all throughout town, and be safe guys", Stiles says.

"You be safe too Stiles, I love you", Sheriff says.

"Love you too dad and Parrish he will be coming after you too", Stiles says.

"I know", Parrish says.

The four kids then leave the police station. While they wait for their next move, Stiles take Lydia and Danny home. He goes back to his house with Malia until morning, then Derek can teach her more control before the Blood Moon. Meanwhile Scott is talking to his dad, about to tell his dad about the supernatural and let him in the know.

"Dad I have to show you something", Scott says.

"Glad I'm getting in the know", Papa Mccall says.

Scott glows his eyes and shifts in front of his dad, "Dad, I'm a werewolf".

Papa Mccall, looking frightened and confused says "What!?, they're not real, that's not possible!"

"Dad, look at me, I'm not a monster", Scott says.

"I thought the supernatural did not exist but this explains so much about you and you're friends and this town", Papa Mccall says.

""Dad, are you okay?", Scott says.

"Yes but I really don't know what to think right now, does your mom know?", Papa Mccall says.

"Yes she does and there's a lot more supernaturals than just me in this town, so be careful dad", Scott says.

"How many things are out there Scott and why are they all here in Beacon Hills?", Papa Mccall says.

"They're not but I'll explain later and answer all your questions, just be careful in 2 days dad", Scott says.

"I still have so many questions but okay Scott I will", Papa Mccall says.

"Good now lets get some sleep, night dad", Scott says.

"Night Scott", Papa Mccall says.

Everyone goes to bed because it's probably the last good night sleep or any night sleep at all before the Blood Moon. Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Beacon Hills on a cliff overlooking the town, a mysterious figure revealed as Peter Hale stands overtop the town.

"Get ready Beacon Hills, I'm gonna bring you to the ground and then we can start over and be the apex predators once again. I'm the Alpha, I've always been the Alpha!", Peter Hale screams.

His eyes glow a seering red as he stands there with all of his betas eyes behind him glowing golden yellow or a cold steel blue.


	7. Chapter 6: Preparation

**Chapter 6: Preparation**

The next morning, Stiles and Malia go to Derek's loft so that Derek can teach her more techniques to control herself, even on a powerful full moon. He decides to tell her about some of the Hale family tricks to staying in control.

"You want to learn how to stay in control, Malia?", Derek says.

"Yes, to protect Stiles and so I don't kill anyone I care about again", Malia says.

"Staying in control on the Blood Moon will be very difficult, for all of us", Derek says.

"Yeah, that's kinda obvious, now teach me", Malia says.

"Well, first you just have to feel it", Derek"

"Okay, I feel it", Malia says.

Malia eyes then begin to glow as she shifts, unleashing her claws and fangs.

"Good, now it's helps to have an anchor, something that helps keep you from losing control. Find your anchor Malia", Derek says.

Malia growling says, "I do have an achor, it's Stiles."

Derek, being cautious as he sees that she's still having trouble.

"Malia, Cora and I have the same anchors, which is anger."

"Malia!, what you did to your family was not you're fault, I know you loved them and I know you would never want to do anything like that again, so think about how you don't want to hurt them or me the next time you start losing control", Stiles says.

Malia, shifting back says, "I have control, thank you."

"Sometimes chanting phrases about things you care about also helps to create a focus point, so keep that in mind", Derek says.

Just then, Scott calls Stiles and tells him to meet him at Deaton's. Stiles and Malia then leave Cora and Derek, get in the jeep, and hurry to Deaton's office. In the jeep Malia asks Stiles who Dr. Deaton is and Stiles tells her that he is a special veterinarion who knows about the supernatural. Stiles explains that Deaton helps them with any trouble that they are in, with his knowledge of the supernatural world. They arrive and when walking through the door Malia is hesitant and Stiles tells her that it is just mountain ash and that she will be okay. They see Scott and Deaton, going to them.

"Glad you could join us", Deaton says.

"Why did you call me here?", Stiles says.

"Well, I figured that since we were going up against Peter and his pack, that we could use some extra help and a few advantages. That's why I came to Deaton and told him what's going on and he has some stuff that could help", Scott says.

"Oh yeah, like what?", Stiles says.

"Well for starters, I got you a new bat Stiles, but it's no ordinary bat, this bat is special because it's laced with wolf's bane", Deaton says.

"You're giving me a metal bat laced with wolf's bane to use against superpowered werewolves?!"

"Yes, but that's not all I'm giving you. I'm also giving you some mountain ash just incase you need it", Deaton says.

"I don't know how all of this is going to help", Stiles says.

"Believe it will and it will Stiles", Deaton says.

"How do you know?", Stiles says with a confused look.

"Call it a spark of madness", Deaton says smiling.

With Stiles confused by his words, Deaton turns his attention to Scott and says, "Scott I have to talk to you."

Scott looking curious asks, "About what?"

"About what you might have no choice to do on the Blood Moon", Deatons says.

Scott confused says, What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you might have to kill", Deaton says.

"What!? No, we're predators but we don't have to kill" Scott says.

"Scott, everyone knows that Peter Hale is a bad guy and that all he cares about is power. He only cares about being back at the top of the supernatural food chain, and he will do whatever it takes to get there. He will kill anyone who he sees as a threat, anyone supernatural who he sees as weak and anyone who gets in his way. He will try to manipulate you all and tear you apart, because he knows you are powerful together. He might even try to get you to join him. His mind is twisted and warped to the point where he feels he has kill all the weak, but he doesn't realize that without the weak, there would be no strong or no balance. He will never change his ways and someone like that cannot be allowed to live, Scott", Deaton says.

Scott, angrily says, "I don't want to kill, I don't want to become a monster like Peter"

"Scott, not all monsters do monstrous things and killing Peter is completely justifiable because if not, many people are going to die", Deaton says.

"Yeah...I know", Scott says sighing.

"Look, are we all just gonna keep standing around and talking the whole time?", Malia says.

They all turn and look at Malia.

"There's not much time before the Blood Moon and we still have stuff to do, besides who says Peter isn't already here" Malia says angrily.

"She's right, we gotta go", Scott says.

"We will go get Lydia, while you go get Kira, Scott", Stiles says.

"Okay, see you later", Scott says.

"Good luck guys, you're going to need it", Deaton says.

"Yeah we know, what else is new", Stiles says.

The three teens then leave Deaton's office, Scott to go get Kira, Stiles and Malia to go get Lydia, they all decide to meet up at Derek's loft later. Stiles drives off in his jeep and Scott rides off on his motorcycle. Meanwhile, Kira is almost done training with her mother Noshiko. She's learning how to effectively use her powers as a Kitsune and she's getting pretty good with her kitana.

"You're getting pretty skilled Kira", Noshiko says.

Smiling, Kira says, "I know mom, thanks"

"You should be as good as me in about 800 or 900 years", Noshiko says laughing.

"Yeah if i'm still alive by then", Kira says worriedly.

"You will be fine Kira, I have faith in you", Noshiko says confidently.

"Thanks mom, that really helps", Kira says.

"Remember what I have taught you and be safe out there, I love you Kira", Noshiko says lovingly.

"Thanks mom and dad, I will, I love you too", Kira says.

Scott shows up in Kira's driveway and is here to pick her up. Kira tells her mom goodbye and gives her a hug before leaving and getting on the motorcycle with Scott, sharing a kiss. Scott tells Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura goodbye before driving off. At Lydia's house, Stiles and Malia have just arrived to pick her up. Malia has to use the bathroom and Lydia gets in the jeep.

"So Stiles, you and Malia seem to being getting pretty cozy", Lydia says.

"She makes me be the little spoon", Stiles says.

"Stiles, things are going to get dangerous", Lydia says.

"I know", Stiles says.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt and I don't want this to happen. Peter and his pack are coming to kill us all and I don't know if we can stop them. I have a feeling I'm going to be doing a lot of screaming tomorrow night", Lydia says.

"Listen Lydia, it's okay to be scared. None us of know if we are going to be okay or even alive after this, but I promise that I will do my best to protect you the best I can. Even if I don't make it out alive, I sure as hell will make sure you do. Things like this have happened before, so don't worry", Stiles says smiling.

Smiling, Lydia says, "Thanks a lot Stiles, you always know what to say and you always make me feel better"

"That's one of my superpowers", Stiles says laughing.

Malia comes out of Lydia's house and gets into the jeep. The three teens then drive to Derek's loft to get ready. Scott and Kira are also on their way to Derek's loft to also get prepared. Meanwhile, at Derek's loft, Derek and Cora are there. They are waiting for everyone else to get here so that they can make more preparations and finalize the plan to take down their uncle, the one that they used to trust and have known for years. The two then begin to wonder if they can actually take down Peter once and for all.

"Do you think we can actually stop him?", Cora asks.

"I really don't know, but we have to try. Our mother told me that the Hale's didn't just live in Beacon Hills, we protected it, and that's what we have to do, no matter what", Derek says confidently.

"Try not to forget that Peter is a Hale too, Derek", Cora says.

"He may be a Hale, but he's certainly not acting like one. The Hale's are supposed to be peaceful protectors, who only fight and use violence when it's necessary in order to protect Beacon Hills and the people in it. Peter doesn't believe that, he must believe that is what the caused all the terrible things to happen to our family. He thinks that our family has to be the strongest in Beacon Hills and has to rule over it with violence and an iron fist. He's going to use his new strength to do terrible things, Cora", Derek says worriedly.

"No matter what his reasoning is for doing any of this, it's still not good and it's not the right thing to do. We have to stop him", Cora says.

"I know, which is why we have to continue mom's way of life, so that we can make the Hale family and her proud", Derek says.

"Carrying on mom's will, I'm glad we're finally fighting for something meaningful", Cora says.

Just then, Scott and Kira come in.

"Is everything almost ready", Scott asks Derek.

"It should be very soon", Derek tells Scott.

Stiles, Lydia and Malia then come in. They are happy to see that Scott and Kira are already here. Not too soon after, Danny and Ethan also arrive at the loft, glad to see everyone. Now that everyone is there, they all start talking about tomorrow night, the plan and what they're all gonna do. While explaining how everything is going to work, the alarm in the loft starts going off, which alarms everyone. Not knowing what's coming but wanting to make sure that everyone stays safe, Scott and Derek 's eyes start to glow as they shift, unleashing their claws and fangs, ready to attack whatever is coming if they have to.


	8. Chapter 7: Reunion

**Chapter 7: Reunion**

Waiting to see what's coming, everyone is on edge as they are ready to attack. The anticipation is killing them as they hear footsteps. The mysterious person now stands in the doorway and upon realizing that it is their old friend Jackson Whittemore, much to almost everyone's surprise, Scott and Derek shift back. Lydia comes up and gives Jackson a big hug, while they all wonder what the hell is he doing back in Beacon Hills.

"Jackson, what the hell are you doing here, why are you back?", Scott asks.

"Well London was getting boring and I heard that you guys could use a little help", Jackson says.

"How did you know we needed help?", Scott asks.

"Remember when I said I was going to make some calls, well he was one of my calls", Derek says.

"One of your calls, who else did you call Derek?", Scott asks curiously.

In walks Erica and Boyd.

"You called them too?", Stiles says.

"Stiles, you're not such an annoying spaz now", Jackson says laughing.

"I called others too, we need all the help we can get", Derek says.

"I see you haven't changed much Jackson", Stiles says.

"Hey guys, need some help?", Erica says.

"Where have you guys been?", Stiles asks.

"Well Batman, we've been searching for Boyd's sister, we think she might be alive", Erica says, holding Boyd's hand.

"I hope she is", Boyd says.

"Hey Jackson, you still got that restraining order against me", Scott says laughing.

"Watch it Mccall, I've gotten pretty good at being a werewolf, I bet I can kick your ass", Jackson says confidently, flashing his eyes at Scott

"I don't think so Jackson, I'm an Alpha now", Scott says, flashing his eyes at Jackson.

"Since when were you an Alpha?!", Jackson asks.

"It's relatively new for me and everyone", Scott says laughing.

"Learn anything about your parents?", Scott asks.

"No, but I won't stop until I do", Jackson says.

In walks Chris Argent along with Isaac. Everyone turns and looks at them, surprised to see them.

"Anyone miss me?", Isaac says laughing.

With everyone there now, they all get reaquainted with old friends and new friends, happy to see each other again. They all start talking about what has happened and what they have all been doing in the time apart, also wondering and talking about tomorrow night and what's going to happen. Even though they all have mixed feelings about this whole thing, they know that they must protect Beacon Hills because at one time or another, it was once all their home.

"It's nice to see you all again, but let's not all forget why we are all here. Peter is coming, some of you may not know him but just know that he's not a good guy and he's who we're up against. I just want everyone here to realize what they're getting into, we might not win and we might not make it back alive. There will be pain, bloodshed and lot's of fighting, so, if anyone wants to back out and leave now, you can, we understand", Derek says.

Scott with glowing red eyes, realizing the danger but feeling confident says, "I'm with you Derek, this is all happening because Peter bit me and changed my life, along with everyone else's lives around me. After everything he has done to most of us, I think he deserves some payback. If Peter wants to prove he's the Alpha and that's he's the most powerful, let him try and we will show him how strong we really are. What do you guys think?"

"Yeah I got my bat!", Stiles says.

"I think I can take him", Malia says confidently.

"He almost killed me, lets do it", Jackson says with anger in his glowing blue eyes.

"I've got nothing else to do, so lets kill him", Isaac says.

"You ready for this Boyd?", Erica asks.

"Yeah I am!", Boyd says.

"I'll help!", Ethan yells.

"He killed my sister, time to repay the favor", Chris says while cocking his gun.

"It looks like Uncle Peter is going to get some tough love", Cora says.

"It's about time", Derek states with glowing blue eyes.

Now that everyone is on board with the plan, Derek explains to them that Peter probably already knows that we have built up our own pack. He already knows that we have plans of our own and he's prepared because he's the type of guy to always have a plan. Peter is going to be going after every supernatural that he can find because he sees them as weak. It's not just the weak or just supernaturals, it anyone who he thinks is getting in his way or anyone he sees as a threat or nuisance. Now, Peter is not the type to go around killing innocents, but he will if he has to. Derek tells them all that if there is someone in Beacon Hills that they want to go see to, they better do it now and be back by tomorrow.

Jackson decides to go see his adoptive parents that he has not seen in months. Erica and Boyd leave to go see Erica's family. Stiles goes to see his dad and Scott goes to see his parents. Lydia sees her parents, Malia sees Mr. Tate, her adoptive dad. Danny and Ethan go see his family. Kira sees her family and finally Isaac decides to stay with Mr. Argent. They all will meet up at Derek's loft tomorrow as planned to meet up one last time before taking action.

Hours later, in the middle of the night, the loft alarm goes off. With everyone staying elsewhere until tomorrow, Derek and Cora wonder who it could possibly be at this hour. They fear it might be an intruder, like Peter or someone from his pack, so they are very cautious and get prepared for a fight just incase. They shift and with adrenaline pumping through them, they anxiously await for the loft door to open.

All of a sudden, the loft door opens up quickly revealing the person to be Peter Hale. In shock, Derek and Cora wonder why he is there now. Derek runs at Peter and is quick to attack using his claws, but Peter, with glowing red eyes, catches his arm. He twists Derek's arm and breaks it, putting Derek on his knees. With Derek still trying to fight back, Peter punches him in the face and grabs him by the throat. Cora, worried about Derek, runs at Peter and manages to claw him once before one of Peter's betas comes and subdues Cora by slamming her on the table in the loft and holding her down. Cora's attack does nothing as it quickly heals, not even hurting Peter. Beaten down, Derek still struggles against Peter, but Peter assures Derek that he just wants to talk, making Derek curious.

"What could you possibly want to talk about?", a beaten down Derek asks Peter.

" I have a proposition for you, Derek", Peter says smirking.

Confused and angry, Derek says, "I don't care what you have to say, I don't want anything to do with you."

"Just hear me out Derek, its an offer you can't refuse.", Peter says.

"I don't care, this is not what my mother would want. The Hales protect Beacon Hills and you're doing the exact opposite", Derek says.

"While it's true that the Hales protected Beacon Hills, the way Talia did things and her way of life made us weak. She made our family weak and I told her that something like the fire was going to happen, but she didn't listen and now our family is dead!", Peter shouts.

"My mother was not the reason for the fire, that ws all Kate and her twisted mind. My mother was the reason why people and the town of Beacon Hills were safe. That's the reason why I will continue to carry on the family and live the way she wanted!", Derek shouts.

"Derek, you're my nephew and I love and care about you. I want you and Cora to join me, together we can create a better Beacon Hills and make the Hale family feared and powerful once again. We can make sure that nothing like the Hale fire ever happens again", Peter states.

"After all you've done, causing Paige's death, killing Laura, trying to kill me, Scott and his friends, killing innocent people, biting Scott and Lydia, stealing the Hale Alpha spark from me. All these terrible things you've done, they are the reason why I will never help you", Derek says furiously.

"It's true, I have done horrible, terrible things, but so have a lot of people. I'm doing this for the better of everyone.", Peter says.

"Killing all of the supernaturals just because you think they're weak is for the better?!", Derek shouts.

"Yes, because then we can start over and create Beacon Hills in our image", Peter says.

"You mean in your image, I won't help you.", Derek says.

"I won't ever help you either!", Cora shouts.

"Well, that's very disappointing to hear. Maybe you need to be persuaded", Peter says.

Peter savagely beats Derek, using his powerful fists and claws. He throws him around the room like a ragdoll, greatly hurting him. He begins breaking his bones, crushing and snapping his limbs while Derek yells in pain and agony.

"Peter please stop!", Cora cries as he is hurting Derek.

"I'm giving you two this option because I care about you. I'm going to kill anyone who gets in my way, so if you two decide to stand in my way, I will kill you. Don't make me do that. I know I can't persuade Scott or any of the others, so they can't be saved, but you two can. You know you can't stop me, so why try.", Peter says.

"Go ahead and kill us, it won't make a difference because Scott and his pack will stop you, they always keep fighting.", Derek says.

"You're saying Scott and that pathetic excuse for a pack are going to be able to stop me and my pack. Derek, you and Cora need to make the right choice and join me. I'm giving you until the start of the Blood Moon tomorrow night and if you don't join me and decide to stand in my way, I will kill you all", Peter says.

"We will stop you", Derek says.

"It was nice seeing you again", Peter says smiling.

Peter then drops a badly beaten and bloody Derek to the ground, as his beta releases Cora. They both leave while Cora hurries over to Derek to make sure he's okay and to help heal his injuries. She begins to heal him as he slowly begins to heal himself. Derek tells Cora that he will be fine in a little bit as he makes sure she's okay too. Cora explains to Derek that the beta that Peter brought with him was strong and Derek tells Cora that Peter was really strong, which means that he must have a lot of betas. Derek is worried that Scott might not be able to beat Peter, but he also doesn't know what a True Alpha is really capable of, no one does. Since Peter and his pack are so strong and skilled, Derek and Cora wonder if they can really beat them. They decide to get some sleep and rest for what's about to come.


End file.
